One Sprok too many....
"She is a sick Bitch, and we are all worse off for having met her." Setting Zane the Cell Dweller, after venturing far from his Cellar comes to the Union Jack tavern. Without ammo or currency, things were looking grim. He spoke to the tavern's owner, Jack , who was immediately fascinated by Zane's Cellsuit. Zane, however, refused to part with either it, or any other Cell-tech merchandise for the moment. Feeling sorry for him, the owner offered a 'paying favor' to Zane, which was to scavenge a nearby Facility. As Zane was the only one with a Pip-Bloke, only he could unlock the facility itself and get inside. How ever, without a way to defend himself, he couldn't do it. Gunn , a mysterious mercenary was sat in the same tavern, not far off. He hailed from the North along with his current traveling companion Hawthorne, who was passed out on an adjacent table. He sat quietly with his drink as the Cell dweller came in. As they talk, he hears about a job and immediately perks up. As of late his coffers had little to nothing and it wasn't cheap keeping himself and the Super Mutant fed. Scotch was parched. He hadn't had a drink for an entire half hour, but he'd come to Talswo for a reason and he was just going to have to wait it out, even if it meant waiting around with a pissed looking merc and some sort of green creature thing and his pet rat. Just then the Cell Dweller walked in. Scotch looks up and watches him go to the Tavern owner, here's about the job, and about how defenseless the Cell Dweller was. He coughed into his sleeve, his throat was practically dried up and he was wasting away. The Tavern owner looks over at him and asks if he needs something. He asks for a glass of water, gives the man two caps, and gets his water. But it was not water, but vodka. Then the merc spoke up. The Beginning "I've got the weapons if you've got the caps" He announced, leaving his undrunk glass of Whiskey. Zane looked at him in confusion. Why on earth would he want caps? Bottle caps? Does he collect them? Well, he didn't have any, and instead offered him what he did have, Potatoes. At that point Scotch called for more water, and received it free of charge to shut him up. Gunn considered the offer, but refused, saying instead he would take the potatoes, as well as a cut of the salvage, and 500 caps. By now, Zane gathered that caps were a form of currency outside of the Cell. He thought back and remembered he had a few things to sell. He took out a spork he had brought with him to eat his cram, and the tavern owner immediately offered 100 caps for it. However, this still left him 400 caps short. The merc gave him a second offer, involving taking all his salvage and throwing him to the Super Mutant if he didn't get enough caps, to which the Tavern owner offered to pay the 400 caps for first dips on the scavenged goods. Gunn smiled mischievously for a good minute and a half before announcing he would take the deal. The Tavern keep then inputted the location of the facility, showing that it was to the South of them. Just then, the inebriated Scotch spoke up. "AHEM! Now, I may jusht be the guy in the corner that nobody *hiccup* givesh a sh-*hic* about, but I have something to say...."... Scotch then realised maybe he had not been drinking water. Zane asks if he's alright, Gunn says to ignore him. Scotch blathers deliriously about not knowing where he was. Zane makes a quick note in his journal. The tavern owner glares at Scotch, telling him not to cause trouble. Scotch, leaning against the bar, asks to get some air, and Zane helps him out. Gunn follows begrudgingly. Once outside, Scotch makes a miraculous recovery and is invited along by Zane. Gunn takes exception to this. Scotch takes exception to him. Zane writes in his journal. They head to the inn to get Scotches stuff and to get a room to stay for the night. Gunn brings along the Super Mutant in a cart. Scotch remarks on this. "So, what's with the super-mutant? Is he your lover?", to which Gunn replies "No, he's been traveling for a little bit now, he's handy in a fight and he doesn't need any pay or salvage." "Kind of handy - what's that thing he's holding? was that a.... a squirrel?, hang on - tell me when I get back to my room" They go into the inn and Zane goes to the reception desk to get a room. Scotch tries to get him to instead go to the Brothel nearby, but Zane is adamant he wants to stay somewhere he probably won't catch a venereal disease from the duvet. Zane hands the money to the receptionist, then Gunn checks his pockets to find himself 40 caps lighter. Gunn growls and mumbles at Zane, then they all shower. Probably together. And a lot of gay stuff happens. Then Gunn kicks Zane out of his room and Zane sleeps with Scotch. The Middle They wake up the next morning bright and early. Zane and Scotch are spooning. Once everyone is awake and Scotch is suitably drunk, they head out to the Facility. They spend many hours walking the treacherous ways there, but thankfully the skies remain clear and they make it there without incident. They arrive at the facility, and Zane unlocks it with his Pip-Bloke, accessing Cellar commands. Thankfully, as it was inactive, he was able to get into it without an Overseers key. They entered the facility and arrived into the first floor. On it they found a metal latch and a desk with a terminal and some paper. They ignore the paper and the terminal and check the rooms, forcing Zane to go first to make sure all is safe. They find empty boxes and deactivated Defendtrons. They finally check the terminal for information. They find several messages regarding visitor information and the controls to the latch. terminal welcome screen copy.jpg visitor information copy.jpg commencement announcement copy.jpg Urgent notice copy.jpg release announcement copy.jpg Latch controls copy.jpg They undo the latch and are able to descend further down. Upon descending they find a multitude of corpses, and an active Defendtron, as well as a second terminal on a desk. First, they deal with the Defendtron. After they successfully defeated the robot, they accessed the terminal for more information on their surroundings. Welcome screen copy.jpg Defendtron info copy.jpg Final protocol copy.jpg MESSAGE SAVED TO MARY copy.jpg Zane finds a corpse behind the desk near the terminal wearing a labcoat over his cell suit and glasses. He decided to put on the lab coat, discarding the name badge with "Jenkins" printed on it, and immediately felt smarter. Scotch withheld laughter behind his back. They check the other corpses while they are there, Gunn finding a Cellsuit and a spork while Scotch finds only a Cellsuit. They split the loot from the Robot, Gunn taking the Fission Cell for killing it, and Scotch taking the scrap metal. They listen carefully for any more Defendtrons and find 3 more. They check the middle room to the left, where Scotch immediately loots one corpse of a Cellsuit and 5 sporks. Zane goes to the second which had a Cell Suit and 2 sporks. They then go to the bottom right room to find the Cellar kitchen area. Scotch raids the fridge first, finding 2 bottles of Cell-tech branded water. Gunn looked through the cupboards, finding only an unopened packet of Cellar B branded Food Chips. He gave them a sniff, unsure of their ingredients which were not stated on the packet, but a small sticker advertised that they were "Packed with Protein!!!". Scotch then empties his dirty water and refills it will clean water. Scotch then inspected the desk in the mainroom again, finding some paper and a dirty magazine. The three all inspected the magazine, which was basically paper and biology book pictures. They all felt more intelligent after viewing it. Supposedly. They then enter the bottom most room, finding some crates and a corpse, as well as an active robot. They defeated it quickly, looting the fission cell and scrap metal, which Gunn took for himself. They looked inside the the crates and Scotch found 3 Cellar Bravo Cell suits, 60 sporks, and 3 biology textbooks. With all the ingenuity of an engineer, Scotch created 4 dirty magazines from the paper, the textbooks, and some.... wonder glue substitute.... Zane and Gunn looked on in a mix of disgust, horror, and mild admiration. He then chucked the rest of the text books. They then traveled to the top right room, in which they found the charging stations, a corpse, and a Defendtron. They dispatch the Defendtron, and the Cell Dweller checks the terminal only to find a blaring error screen in front of him, directing him to the over ride terminal on level four. Scotch, meanwhile check the charging stations for loot, and only finds dust. Gunn loots the corpse and finds a pair of goggles, a mechanics suit, and a wrench. He immediately takes the wrench. Zane loots the mechanics suit. Finally They head to the last unexplored room and they find a friendly Defendtron, some boxes, and a small corpse clutching a teddy bear. The Robot is named ROBBY and is very polite. Gunn loots the tiny corpse, finding the teddy bear, a child sized Cellsuit, and a note. The note is from a small child named Jimmy, and is written in crayon. Reading it, Gunn's heart melts and he takes the stuffed teddy bear, named Mr. Tedd. After a moment of silence they all head down to the next level, where they encounter another Defentron, which Zane sneaks up behind and hacks into submission and names ROBBY 2.0. Scotch then loots the two corpses, finding between them 2 cell suits and 8 dirty magasines. ROBBY 2.0 then is tasked with exploring the rooms. The first room they find contains another Robot, which is quickly hacked and named ROBBY 2.1. Zane finds one Cellsuit on the corpse and Gunn finds 6 dirty magasines. ROBBY 2.1 then politely offers Zane a complete map of the Cell, because ROBBY 2.1 is a kiss-ass. Zane, desperate to have ammo once more, attempts to turn the fission cells into Energy Cells. He fails and both Robots lose respect for him. You then descend to the next level, thankfully robot free, and laden with information-rich terminals. You enter the researchers quarters and look to the first terminal, seeing it was the overseers. welcome screen2 copy.jpg entry 11 copy.jpg entry 552 copy.jpg entry3333 4444333333333 copy.jpg entry gedf4 copy.jpg entry 5 copy.jpg overseers p3rotocols copy.jpg Due to a terminal error the Overseer information was unavailable since the Overseer ID was not present. The Overseer protocols weren't fully functioing either as the Cellar had been inactive for sometime. However they did learn much about the Cellar in its final days. Bored with staring at terminals, Scotch goes back up a level to properly loot the floor, finding a Cell suit on a corpse and another note from Jimmy under a bunkbed along with 3 dirty magazines. Meanwhile, Zane continues to look through the terminals to see if there is any new information. Zane looks to the next terminal, that of the late Professor Jenkins, whose coat he now wore. Welcome screen111 copy.jpg entry 3r4321 copy.jpg entry 33333333 copy.jpg Scotch now moves down back to the others, and continues to loot bodies, finding one in a labcoat and containing 2 bobbypins, with the name tag "Mills". They then go to the next terminal, that of Roy Drake. Zane, with quiet dread, accessed it. welcome screen33 copy.jpg entry 15 copy.jpg entry 266 copy.jpg And finally they come to the last terminal in the room, Professor Hodgkins. Gunn stands quietly behind Zane, as the Cell Dweller, with shaking fingers, accesses the terminal. Welcome screen copy55643656.jpg entry 1 copy.jpg entry 2 copy.jpg entry 3 copy.jpg entry 4 copy.jpg Scotch reminds everyone that they are wasting time and they just need to focus on getting loot. Gunn gives him a shooty look. They explore the adjacent room, and to their horror find two more active terminals. Scotch offers everyone a drink. Zane considers the benefits of suicide briefly before accessing Mill's terminal. Welcome Screen copy.jpg entry 1553536 copy.jpg entry 2 y6573copy.jpg entry 3 84863copy.jpg That left only one researcher left.... Zane looked at the final terminal, his faith in the human race shaken. Scotch cleaned some wax out of his ears and flicked it at Gunn, who was now clutching the hand of the stuffed bear. Hawthornes snores were the only noise they could hear, until the tapping of terminal keys came. Welcome Scre6543en copy.jpg entry 865431 copy.jpg entry 999999992 copy.jpg entry 3865432 copy.jpg Feeling suitably scarred, they descend to the next floor to arrive in a fresh hell of child corpses. The first corpse they find contains a Child-sized Cellsuit and some grey crayons. Scotch offers everyone a drink. Gunn, who has refused thus far, takes him up on the offer, and chugs a quarter of the bottle. Scotch takes it, passes it to Zane, who tentatively takes a shot, coughs loudly, and passes it to Scotch, who takes a swig and puts it back half empty. Scotch then speaks what everyone is thinking. "If my rifle was shorter, I may have committed suicide by now..." To which Gunn responds "I can help with that" They explore the level, Zane finding some crayons and a stuffed bunny, he feels inside, and tears it open, finding two fully charged energy cells. The moment is bitter sweet. Gunn continues to propose ways that Scotch could kill himself, adding that he did have some string. It is implied that he wouldn't mind taking the time and effort to fashion this string into a functional noose that was fit for the purpose of hanging the drunk. They go to the gymnasium, finding four colourful bouncy balls. Possibly delirious with grief (or alcohol), Scotch thinks its a good idea to put each colourful bouncy ball in the toilets on the floor and flushing them. This causes them to flood. In another desk they find another note. Scotch coughs They go down to the last floor which contains the charging stations. Confused as to why the Cellar maps state this as the fourth floor, they then notice that the floor before is labeled as 3 and a half. By this point nobody cares. They find a corpse next to the terminal, a generator, a small storage room (with boxes which contain 20 pairs of scissors, one covered in dried blood, and 10 of which are taken by Gunn, the other 10 went to Zane), and another terminal which is connected to a locked door. They go to the terminal near the corpse. terminal welcome screehgfdn copy.jpg main controls copy.jpg security controls.jpg mech welcome screen copy.jpg entry 86546431 copy.jpg entry 2 986543copy.jpg entry 3234654327 copy.jpg terminal controls copy.jpg Gunn loots the body, finding a labcoat, a Cellsuit and a teddybear. They go to the final terminal. All of them suitably traumatised, except for Hawthorne who is still asleep, Jake Steele curled up with him. terminal welcome76556787654 screen copy.jpg download copy.jpg download complete copy.jpg over seer info copy.jpg They look to each other. They never found the Over seers ID on any of the bodies. They couldn't go down further. They had to leave without the closure of knowing what was down there. Zane propose taking back the bodies of the children,and immediately feels a tiny bit better about himself. Gunn loads up the children in the cart and they head out. The Conclusion Wholly unsatisfied, they go back to Talswo to sell their loot and bury the children. Gunn caries his "metric fuck ton of sporks", Scotch flips absent-mindedly through his magazines, and Zane buttons up his lab coat because it is getting a bit cold. They get to Jacks tavern to sell their merchandise. The transactions proceed as the following. They then enquire about an Overseers ID, Scotch suspecting Jack has it. He performed a quick check of his pockets, and found nothing. Jack suggested that perhaps the last scavenger he'd sent there might know. The one that hadn't been mentioned until now. For no adequatley explored reason. Who is apparently a ghoullette whose first name starts with an M. Jack suggests visiting Vanessa who may remember. They head over there, where Scotch is met with a frosty reception despite his boozy charm, and Gunn leaves to bury the children. Zane politely asks Vanessa about seeing a ghoulette in town, she replies she has and that they headed north shortly after returning from the facility. Gunn returns, covered in dirt, and inquires about the name. Vanessa mused over several M names, until finally recalling that it was Myra. Gunn goes silent, Zane thanks her for her time, and Scotch.... well... "So... Vanessa... What a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman..." "Scotch, come here again and i'll sew your left nut to your leg." Gunn then grabs him by the collar and proceeds to drag him out of the house as he shouts about getting himself to a nunnery. Category:Sessions Category:Quests